Ephemeral Geass
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: After having an inconvenient encounter with a Trickster Geass User; Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen unluckily become victims of his idea of a humorous joke and find themselves in a predicament that will definitely be hard to hide. Gender swapped and forced to live in the opposite's shoes, how will they be able to handle the new change? (Requested story by ObeliskX)
1. The Nuisance of a Geass User

**AN:** _Hello everyone and thank for giving this story a chance. This is a special request from_ **ObeliskX** _, who has nicely given me the opportunity to bring this idea to life and more importantly waited patiently for me to finally get this done. Thank you so much and I hope it turns out well. Now, let's begin with the 'prologue'… I hope you readers enjoy! :)_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Nuisance of a Geass User**

* * *

Here they go again. It's the same inconvenience and unreasonable fight between two very skilled pilots of unique Knightmare frames. A battle between the Guren and the Lancelot. Before the horn of battle abruptly sounded, Zero and the Black Knights were simply trying to handle their own business by possibly securing the Chinese Federation and have them join their side, but no… their plans have ceased to a halt because someone just had to interfere at the _right moment_. The same person who pinches Lelouch's skin irritably. The one who has perfect timing for the Britannian army.

Suzaku Kururugi.

His old friend always magically catch him by surprise.

"Lelouch, don't you think we should move?" C.C. asked, keeping her eyes glued on the two Knightmares that went against each other in a heated battle. The rest of the Black Knights were off at a far enough distance to hold off any other Britannians that tried to get to Zero, but as for Suzaku and Kallen… they've been fighting a bit too close for comfort.

Making the cliff of the forests edge undeniably terrifying beyond all means if they fell over for the Witch and Warlock.

"Do you think Kallen can hold him off?" Lelouch studied hard at the scene before them. "It appears that Suzaku is overwhelming."

"Really Lelouch?" the green-haired beauty turned around to him with a glare. "I seriously doubt that that is the real issue here. Do you have any idea where we're at?"

Averting his gaze away to meet her golden hues, a single ebony brow lifted and he asked, "What do mean? Is this the same area you were trying to avoid the other day?"

"Yes, and it's best if we—"

"C.C. move!" Lelouch commanded when a huge flash of white and gold came into view; but because Witch failed to act fast enough, Suzaku's Lancelot bumped into them with great force, nearly knocking them down completely. "Get us out of here."

"I'm trying." C.C. pressed ruptured buttons before taking hold of the controls, but when she tired to pilot… a loud snap along with a clink easily echoed within the cockpit. And in that moment... time froze for them both. "Lelouch…"

"Please don't tell me—"

"We have some severe technical difficulties." She nervously laughed. Looking up once more to the red and white Knightmares fiercely fighting as they speedily headed in her and Lelouch direction, C.C. turned out of her seat and climbed up until she reached and idly sat on Lelouch's lap facing him.

A fresh blush started dusting his cheeks when wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Uh-what—"

"Put your mask on… it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Not a single moment after she had said that a huge silver arm that belonged to the Guren cut through the air, and what was meant for protection from Suzaku's rampant charge actually hit their Knightmare frame forcefully upon his impact. Only this time they were successfully knocked clean right off the edge of the cliff, the very cliff they feared of going over before.

Lelouch instinctively wrapped his arms around C.C.'s slender frame as the free-fall and weightless sensation uncomfortably tickled throughout his body before forming inside his gut. His heart raced even faster when he looked out their view and saw both the Lancelot and Guren free-falling also. Crumples of rocks fell and in that moment when his hand tingled and tightly held onto C.C. shirt… he knew the impact is going to be hard. Shutting his eyes tightly to complete darkness— a loud crash thundered in his ears and his and C.C.'s body jolted slightly out of the seat upon landing, knocking the wind out of them.

C.C. let out a small yelp and he a groaned when his head brutally hit the back of his seat and instantly sent an electric shockwave of sharp pain in his head and all over his nerves for a strong moment. Shrapnel rained down on the Witch and Warlock and colorful wires dangled from above.

Coughing a little, Lelouch asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." pulling away from him slightly, she didn't make any hesitations to pull out the broken metal that impaled her left side. Her face contorted into pain as she pulled out the piece that surprisingly dug itself deep inside. "Damn…"

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lelouch found his mask, put it on, and found a small opening among the debris for him and C.C. to escape the Gawain. Helping her up, he threw her arm over his shoulder and looked to where Kallen and Suzaku were still fighting. They've fallen pretty far from where they had been. The area around was like a cave of wonders that opened to the cloudy sky. Stones and rocks that were covered in vines was their scenery along with the small waterfall that gave the disillusionment of an enchanting place.

"Lelouch, we have to get out of this area quick." C.C. hastily said then moaned in pain, holding onto her bloodied side firmly. "He can't know that you're here, nonetheless with me."

"Who?" Lelouch shifted her slightly and when she pointed to their left side, he followed her direction only to see a huge stone wall with a discolored Geass sigil on it. Easy to miss if you haven't seen the symbol before. "Is that what we've been looking for?"

"No, it's nothing special. This area… this secret place we fell into belongs to a man who lives here. He's of no importance and I seriously doubt he'll ever be a threatening enemy, but you have to stay out of his reach."

"Why? If you doubt he'll ever be my enemy then why should I be afraid?"

"Because his Geass—"

"Really C.C.? Is that how you're going to describe me to your new friend?"

A sly and sinister voice came from behind and sent immediate goosebumps along Lelouch's arms and chills down his spine. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see someone was behind him, though when he turned around to face him… he observed the man with caution.

The invasive man seemed to be around his early thirties. He has a long scar across his right cheek, deep and dark brown eyes, and he wore a ragged hooded cloak that easily fit him loose and draped over his body from his head to toes.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked sternly, stepping back whilst holding onto C.C.

"I think I should be the one asking you that." the mysterious man's smile frighteningly quirked into a eerily wide grin. "But you don't have to explain yourself, judging from what little I heard… I now know that you're one of dear C.C.'s new contractor."

"Loke, what do you want?" The beauty asked and the strange man's smile widened.

"Nothing really. Ever since I was banned out of my country and washed up here, I haven't had any fun in a really long time." he looked at C.C. and the man supporting her before glaring over at the two Knightmare Frame fighters who were now arguing. "Well, it appears as if I have three new toys to play with for a while… what do you say C.C.? Care to watch the show? After all, they don't call me, _The Trickster User_ , for no reason."

The man removed his good to reveal his icy white hair and his eyes that were once dark now brightened with Geass sigil in both his eyes.

Sending her heart in a frenzy, the man isn't an insane murder like he used to be, but his Geass is such an nuisance and she and Lelouch can't afford to waste any time with his game.

"How about I give everyone here a ten second head start. It's only fair don't you think?"

Lelouch scoffed, "If you think I feel threatened then—"

"Lelouch, I want to run now… As fast as you can."

"C.C—"

"Ten… Nine... Eight—"

"Just run Lelouch!" C.C. pulled away and shoved him in the direction where he could escape. Hesitating for a fraction of a second, Lelouch knew for certain that she would be okay and ran as fast as his weak legs could carry him.

"Seven… Six… Five."

"Loke you're such an ass." The Witch rudely commented, giving him glare before sitting on the ground, unable to take the pain from the wound. As she watched and secretly hope he would get away in time, her heart started pumping rather briskly at the thought of Lelouch being effected by his Geass. Honestly, who cares if this happens to Kallen and Suzaku… Lelouch just can't be mixed up in all this trickster's nonsense.

"Four… Three…" Loke popped his fingers excitedly and sat on the ground with C.C.

Already out of breath from the few meters he ran, he hoarsely yelled, "Kallen, get out of here!" He continued to run, only looking back to see if the Guren pilot had heard him.

"Zero?" Kallen confusingly called then swiftly pulled away from the never-ending fight with the Lancelot and started racing towards her leader, holding out a hand to pick him up when she got closer.

"Two… One..."

C.C. released a elongated sigh… they've lost.

 _It's time to play his game._

The white-haired man turned to C.C. and softly says, "Zero."

His wide-ranged Geass activated, covering the whole area below and then— silence. No more noise from the pilots in the Knightmares, Kallen and Suzaku were now unconscious and the slow-running man flopped to the ground abruptly. His weight easily bringing him down to gravity's will.

"It's been so long since I last used my Geass, I wasn't even sure if I could cover this area."

"Your average Geass range is 800 meters right?"

"It sure is, but—" the man stood from his spot, patting down his cloth free from any dirt that stuck to him. "I hope you have fun with your new playmates. I don't have as much control of my Geass like I used too, so who knows how long they'll stay like that."

C.C. rolled her eyes and also stood from her spot. "Why are you even doing this? Is this some sort of vengeance against me and V.V.?"

Straining his voice surprisingly, "What? Of course not!" he started to walk away in another direction, "It's just for entertainment C.C. I have no personal vendetta against you." waving a hand goodbye, "I hope to see you again soon. I especially look forward to seeing your friends."

He laughed and like the wind, he disappeared.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, C.C. mindlessly walk through the calm area and after a while when she finally reached Lelouch's side, she scanned her surroundings before carefully removing Lelouch's helmet to see if the Geass had taken effect yet.

"Loke has definitely lost his touch…" The beauty ran her hand through her companion's silky-raven hair. "Lelouch, you're in for a rude awakening tomorrow."

* * *

 **AN:** _So how was it? Good, Alright, Bad? I'm really excited for this, so cross my fingers that I can pull this off. It's a bit short, but from here on out chapters should be longer. I hope it grabbed your attention/interest. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

P.S.S. Next update will be on 7/8/17

 **(Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to take the month of June off. But! Once July starts, updates will be happening regularly. XD)**

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	2. Struggles

**AN:** Welcome back! I've officially returned from my mini hiatus, so I hope the wait didn't feel too long. I will let you know right now that I do feel rusty in writing so be warned. That being said, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! XD

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Struggles**

* * *

Absently looking out the window of the early morning sky, C.C. fixated her gaze towards the horizon where the sun started to slowly peek from beyond it. Taking in the moment of silence she then switched her attention over to the dew drops that either clung onto the glass for dear life or slid down it haplessly. Eventually all the morning droplets will disappear- just like all of those in her lifetime. But most importantly... hopefully this problem of theirs will end very soon.

Rubbing her bare arms for warmth from the room's cool air, C.C. idly glanced back at the sleeping raven-haired man with disappointment written all over. No she's not upset with Lelouch, rather she's upset with herself for getting him involved in this silly game of Loke's. Right after the trio were affected with his Geass, the man disappeared into thin air and she was left alone three unconscious people. Annoyingly enough she had to wait until the Black Knights found them in order to get help since their Gawain was in scraps and she didn't know how to pilot the Guren.

Though once they showed up, that's when trouble started to arise.

With her reluctance to speak and explain why their Leader and fellow comrade were unconscious, many of the Black Knights started to unreasonably threaten and antagonize her. That frustrated C.C. even more and if Ohgi hadn't stepped in bringing peace using that good head on his shoulders, things would have surely gotten ugly quick. So by the time they reached headquarters, she managed to take Lelouch back to his room at Ashford so he can properly rest before his big wake-up call.

"I wonder how they'll all look." She whispered to herself. Nobody likes being put under Loke's Geass and knowing Lelouch— he'll blow a gasket. Getting off the couch quietly, C.C. strode towards him in soft steps so he wouldn't rouse from sleep. Gently pulling back the covers at the sight C.C. couldn't help but cringe. "That's not good." Gritting her teeth for allowing the man to slip away, C.C. was in the midst of covering him when suddenly he began to stir and she jolted back.

"Ah… my head." Lelouch moaned tossing and turning a bit before finally deciding to sit up. Stretching out his arms he yawned, "I'm so tired. I feel like I just ran a marathon or something." He continued to stretch a little longer then started rubbing sleep from his eyes. Meanwhile all C.C. could do was hold back the fits of giggles that threatened to escaped as she studied the newfound prettier Lelouch who had amazingly long ebony hair. "C.C., what happ—" Lelouch stopped, covering his mouth as his eyes widened in fear. Slowly removing his hands a second later, "C.C.?" Lelouch tried again and this time... he knew his ears didn't deceive him- he sounds like a woman. Clearly in distress Lelouch brushed his fingers in his surprisingly longer hair, his mouth gaped open as he tugged on the strands and— "Ah! What did you do to me?!"

Unable to hold back the giggles when he screamed, C.C. laughed and said: "I did nothing, you're body is just going through some changes that's all."

"My voice getting higher and hair growing longer is not just _some_ changes C.C.!" Lelouch nearly yelled, his heart hammering uncontrollably in his chest then when he looked down at his body, a crimson blush crept along his cheeks. Oh yes, he can definitely see changes. "Please don't tell me…" Lelouch nervously brought his trembling hands to his chest and groped himself. "Boobs… I have boobs." He chuckled in disbelief.

"Congratulations." The green-haired beauty laughed.

"Don't even! What the hell happened?" Lelouch scolded. "Why am I a girl?"

"What do you remember?"

Getting off the bed walking towards the window, Lelouch looked outside and tried recalling any memory he had. "I'm not sure. I just remember meeting that Loke guy, you told me to run or something and that's it. I fell unconscious."

"Close enough." C.C. sat on the couch watching Lelouch pace back and forth. "Obviously you're freaked about waking up as a girl… I would be too if I were you."

"Just tell me what happened." Lelouch said irritably then studied himself in the body mirror. "What do you know about his Geass? If I'm not mistaken, you two are familiar with each other."

"Yes, we have history together but that's besides the point." C.C. grabbed her Cheese-Kun from off the floor and held it close. "Right now you and most likely by now Kallen and Suzaku are in Loke's Geass effect. He has the ability to swap one's gender and yesterday because he had nothing better to do with his life, he decided to be the trickster that he is and swapped you three. He can effect more than one person at a time within his average Geass range."

"And what is that?"

"800 meters." She answered nonchalantly and Lelouch nearly choked. "He has the ability to choose how short or wide he wants the range and he can determine how long his Geass can be in effect."

"What's the longest someone can be swapped?"

"Five years."

"F-Five years?!" Lelouch angrily brushed back his obnoxiously long hair before pinching the bridge of his nose from rising stress and frustration. "Are you telling me I have to be a girl for five years C.C.? I don't have that kind of time! I can't wait five years to take down Britannia."

C.C. rolled her eyes and tossed Cheese-Kun at Lelouch's head. "Nobody says you have to."

"Explain." He tossed back the cheese plush. "Is there a blind spot or weakness to his Geass?"

"Loke's Geass gets incredibly weaker the less he uses it. The longer he goes without using it, the less control he has over it. You and the other two imbeciles are like a random dice throw or a wild card in a game. It's random and I don't know how long you three will stay like this." C.C. finished and when Lelouch turned abruptly angrily with his mouth opened ready to say something— "I don't have a contract with him so don't bother throwing a hissy fit."

Lelouch released a low sigh then faced the mirror again, observing his feminine features. "What am I supposed to do now? I can't go out in public or school like this." Lelouch looked down at his hands less masculine hands. "I can't be Zero as a woman, I'll definitely be noticed."

"Just ask Kallen to be Zero... she's a man now." C.C. fell into hysteric fits of laughter and although Lelouch found it sort of funny, he gave her a serious look and told her to pull it together. "Geez, you need to loosen up Lelouch." C.C. raised from the couch and stood by his side in the mirror. "In case you were wondering, the Geass changes will only affect you physically. So however long you stay like this, you'll go through the same troubles us women have to face. It's a good thing your mentality won't change I guess. Oh, and don't think you can take advantage of being a girl become a pervert you sicko."

"As if!" Lelouch exclaimed, his body flushing heatedly as another crimson blush painted his cheeks. "I plan to stay far away from everyone as much as possible."

Throwing an arm around his shoulder, C.C. met his gaze in the mirror and gave him a sly wink. "You look good as a woman."

"Shut up!" Lelouch removed her arm and frustratingly laid back in bed. "It's your fault I'm in this situation."

A smirk played along C.C.'s lips and she shrugged, "Hey, I tried to warn you but you weren't fast enough."

"How could you expect me to run that fast?"

"It's called putting your heart into it."

 **#**

After spending hours since this morning coming up with new ideas to help Lelouch get around school and be Zero without sticking out like a sore-thumb, they also came up with a plan to hopefully pin-point the location of the mysterious Geass user. He wants to find him soon so that this nightmare can end. So without really knowing now on how Suzaku and Kallen are handling their situation, Lelouch decided to stay focused on himself and his current situation. Left with one last option, an option he never dared to dream of taking. Lelouch looked at the gluttonous green-haired woman who's eating pizza on his bed and decided to let go of his pride for now.

"C.C.?" He called and she looked up with a string of cheese dangling from her mouth.

"What is it?"

"Teach me how to be a girl."

"Excuse me?" She tilted her head confusingly.

"I-I need you to teach me how to be a woman." He repeated with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He would have never asked this in a million years, but after spending a few hours with a woman's body— he has no other choice than to ask for help in an area where he lacks reasonable logic. "Can you at least teach me the basics I guess? I can't stay home tonight because we have plans and at some point I have to go—"

"Lelouch, just because you're gender swapped doesn't mean you have to act like one." C.C. teasingly giggled then set down her slice of pizza in the box. "What you need to do is try and fit in as much as you can. Wouldn't it be strange for you to show up at school as yourself, but dressed as a girl? What are you going to tell them? C'mon Lelouch… I thought you were smarter than that." The raven-haired man rolled his eyes and C.C. giggled.

"I mean if I have to leave the house as one. I think it might be useful."

"Alright, give me a moment." C.C. hopped off the bed and dove right into the closet she shared with Lelouch. Pulling out the very few articles of her clothes for him to try, she tossed him her white leotard and a pair of undergarments and ordered him to put them on. In utter amusement C.C. watched Lelouch shyly step behind the closet door for privacy while he changed. "Lelouch-"

"No peeking."

"I wasn't gonna." She smirked, sitting back on the bed waiting patiently. Listening to him as he cursed a few times underneath his breaths and heard straps from either the leotard or bra snapping against his skin almost painfully. "Do you need help?"

"No I got this."

"So you've worn a leotard and bra before?"

"Not exactly— Ouch!" Lelouch whined struggling. "Milly had me put on a few things, but in my defense nothing this complex— how do you work this thing? It won't clip on." Peeping from behind the door he looked at C.C. "Come help me, I don't understand how this thing works."

"It's not easy being a girl is it?" She teased and helped the poor helpless girly Lelouch clip on the bra she lend him and stepped away so he could finish dressing. Coming out from behind the door a moment later, C.C. observed him up and down and noticed how much he was fidgeting. "What's wrong? For the most part you're wearing everything correctly."

"I feel like I'm naked. How are you comfortable lounging around in this?"

"I only wear it in front of you, and it's comfortable."

"Not to me it is."

"Well if you're that uncomfortable wearing my clothes, you can always wear Nunnally's." The Witch laughed patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending her big bro— I mean big sister some clothes."

"You're not funny." Lelouch said feeling annoyed. "Nevermind I'm not going to bother dressing as a girl." Removing the leotard and staying in the undergarments he's borrowing, Lelouch pulled out his Zero costume and tried it on. "Ah… it's a little tight in the chest area."

"Obviously, you're not a boy anymore." C.C. commented stoically and found her place on the couch.

"Yeah I know… I can't go as Zero like this. Everybody will be able to tell I have—"

"Lelouch, if you're that uncomfortable wearing a bra just say so. I can help you wrap your bust if you like? Granted you most likely have to get used to the feeling, but if you plan on going back to school as yourself then that's the last option we have." Leaving the couch to stand by his side once more, she grabbed his long midnight hair that traveled down his back and pulled it back. "If we cut your hair to how it was, then you'll look like your original self. Of course you'll still look more feminine but that's alright. You'll just look prettier."

"Yeah, I guess all I have to worry about is changing my voice."

"Mmhmm." She smiled and bumped him on the head. "You're losing your touch. I don't know why you're all flustered being a girl." Lelouch shruged his shoulders and C.C. smiled ruffling his hair. "Change and find some scissors, I'll cut your hair."

Doing as she said, Lelouch changed back into his own clothes and found a pair of hair scissors. Looking over to the corner of the room where C.C. had a backpack packed. Earlier she told him that she knew a few of Loke's hideouts and think it would be wise to leave as soon as possible to check those places before he leaves. Naturally he wanted to go with her and use the Black Knights to make the search for this man easier, but Lelouch had to remind himself that there are things he already had planned and can't afford to miss the opportunity to take it. So C.C. will be traveling by herself in the meantime. "C.C."

"Hmm?"

Handing her a pair of hair scissors, Lelouch pulled out a chair and set newspapers around it before sitting down. "You're going to help me if I have… you know girl problems right?"

"You're too vague, you need to elaborate." The pizza eating Witch teased. She knows full well what he's trying to say, but she loves teasing and pulling his strings. If she had to she'll definitely thank Loke for her new playmate because this new scared and flustered gender swapped Lelouch is definitely entertaining.

"C.C. I know you know what I'm trying to say." Lelouch grit his teeth feeling irritated from how confusing this whole thing is. "I'm not dumb and I know what to do I guess, but if I have a… menstrual cycle—"

"Ask Kallen." She answered quickly with a smirk, already starting cutting his hair. "Just because she's a man now doesn't mean she can't help. You're smart, you can figure it out. You'll know it's coming when you start cramping so be prepared when you do." C.C. advised and smiled when she heard Lelouch let out an annoyed groan.

"I want to go back to normal."

 **#**

Biting the nail of her thumb anxiously, Kallen stared at the contact's name with concern. Even if she wasn't hesitating and did press the button to call _Zero_ — would he believe her? Would he believe her if she said that this morning she woke up as a freaking man? For a while she honestly thought that maybe her dream seemed a bit too realistic. No matter how many times she traced the contours of her masculine features or her more defined chiseled muscles, her dream didn't become a reality until the moment she had to pee.

And that was when her reality became a nightmare.

She's been cooped all day long, refusing to leave her home and step into the outside world. And even though she would rather stay at home until she can figure out how to solve this problem, there's still one enormous thing that's keeping her from doing so— her role in the Black Knights. Tonight is a very important operation for them and it's not like she can call in sick or not show up at all. No! She practically has the most important part in the plan. They can't afford to lose tonight.

"I'm going to hate myself for doing this." Kallen said lowly, still hating the sound of her masculine voice. "Here goes nothing." Pressing the call button, she held the phone to her ear and listened intently with each passing ring. Her heart thundered loud in her ears and pounded mercilessly in her chest. Lelouch will be the first person she—

"Hello?"

The sound of a woman straining her voice thew Kallen off. Leaving her lost in sudden confusion. "Uh- C.C.?" No response. "Okay… C.C. I need speak with Zero."

"Speaking."

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Kallen doubled-checked the caller ID then brought it close again. It sure doesn't sound like Lelouch that's for sure. "Zero… I know it doesn't sound like me but this is Kallen. Something's happened and I—"

"Did you turn into a man?" Lelouch asked bluntly, only this time he didn't try forcing his voice to be deeper and spoke with normally. "Kallen?"

Ignoring the racing of her heart and abrupt electric shock waves that hit her, "How did you know? Did something happened to you too?"

"Yes. Long story short you, me, and Suzaku have been… I guess gender swapped. There's someone with Geass that can do that and C.C. is out right now trying to find him. I don't know how long we will be like this, but it won't be long. I'll have to tell you more later."

"Okay, but I can't leave the house. My change isn't that subtle."

"I know you don't want to, but we have to explain to the Black Knights. C.C. said that they don't know much so all we have to do is tell them a little white lie about why our genders change and go on from there. Believe me I don't want to do it but we have bigger things going on and worrying about our appearances now is far from important." Lelouch paused for a moment. "Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Kallen answered with a clinched fist.

"Good. I'll meet you at the headquarters. Don't worry about explaining, I already know what to say. Tonight is very important… remember that Kallen."

"I understand… Zero."

"Okay, see you in an hour."

The call ended and Kallen stared at the time until the screen darkened. Even though every fiber in her body is screaming to disobey out of spite of having this ridiculous gender change— she knows what's best and believes in him when he says that they won't stay like this for too long. So she's gonna have to suck it up and take the humiliation from her comrades head on.

Speaking of humiliation—

"What am I gonna wear? All of my clothes are too small."

* * *

 **AN:** Alright! So how was it? Is it confusing if I still refer Lelouch and Suzaku as 'he', Kallen as 'she'? I wasn't sure if I should keep it like that or switch it around. Oh, in case you were wondering this is taking place sometime during R2. Anyhow I hope this chapter was okay and somewhat enjoyable. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time! XD

P.S.S. Next Update will be on 7/29/17

Thank you for all the favorites and followers! You all are awesome!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **Shiranai Atsune** , **CrysisWar1234** , **Manzana835** , **Terlander** , and **Z01-Lancey**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	3. Humiliation

**AN:** Welcome back to another chapter! Annoyingly, the writer's block that's been shadowing me for the past month has finally begun settling in. With that in mind, I did my best to pull through and attempted to make a good chapter... so I hope it's alright. Please enjoy! :)

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Humiliation**

* * *

Lack of confidence wasn't something she dealt with on a daily, if anything, she has all the confidence she could ever need; especially when she's by the side of the man who will save Japan and free them all from Britannia's strong grip. But right now as she's standing by his side in front of the entire Black Knights, the confident Kallen Kozuki wishes to hide in a invisible shell more than anything. The dreadful embarrassment she's feeling right now, experiencing, is making this moment the worst ever in her life so far. The thought never occurred to her that one day she'll be standing in front of her comrades in small-tight clothes that rode up her muscular masculine body. Her shirt fit like a crop top and shorts felt more like booty-shorts or worse... underwear.

Sure she's complained about how hard it is to be a girl and wishes she was a boy every once in awhile, but that was a freaking joke. Just a joke… why does everything have to happen to her?

Glancing over to Zero who's explaining his and her's condition in front of the entire Black Knights, Kallen couldn't help but be jealous of Lelouch. It's obvious that his voice has heightened, but because he wears that mask, nobody gets to see the drastic changes he underwent… not like her at least. It's easier to hide behind a mask and say it's okay, than to be standing in front of everyone in humiliation.

Yeah… Lucky Zero.

"Dammit." Kallen mumbled, viewing the audience under her lashes. "This is dumb."

"This shouldn't be a distraction! We are the Black Knights and something like this shouldn't stop us from reaching our goal." Zero looked over to the unusually quiet Kallen before facing the crowd once more. Naturally he couldn't tell them the whole truth so parts of the truth they know are false. It's the best for now. "Unless you want your future to rot in the hands of the Emperor, I suggest you take this situation in as fast as you can and move forward."

As the small crowd stood still in silence, utterly confused of the problem, one hand raised high and proud within the huddled crowd of soldiers. "I don't think this will be a problem." Tamaki started with a cheeky grin. "Your changes don't affect us at all and Kallen—" he chuckled looking at the strange and tall man on the stage beside Zero. "well… she, I mean, _he_ doesn't look the slightest bit different from her original form." Tamaki blatantly said and busted into an obnoxious laughter, holding his stomach in joy while the others watched either trying to hold in their chuckles or in annoyance at his rude comment.

"Shut up!" Kallen shouted in boiling anger. "I look nothing like a girl!"

"That's because you always looked and acted like a dude Kallen." He continued to laugh and a heated blush crossed her cheeks, upset and embarrassed in anger. "That okay, you're still cool."

"Tamaki…" Ohgi tapped on the man's shoulders and he stopped, wiping away happy tears from his eyes. "There's no need to pick on Kallen, she's still one of us."

"Yeah, more so now than ever if you know what I mean." Tamaki playfully elbowed the older man in the arm.

"I heard that you ass!" Kallen's jaw clenched, her teeth gritted and when he began laughing again, she was about to jump off the stage to show him who's boss but was stopped when Zero held her arm, telling her to calm down and relax.

"Zero, you never said how long this change will last on you and Kallen… do you have an idea?" Ohgi asked in concern for the young teenager.

"No, C.C. is working on it. Hopefully it's not for too long." Zero stole another glance at Kallen who's clearly uncomfortable as her fingers fidgeted with the hem of the shorts that fit too small for her own good and kept her sight away from the rest of her comrades. "Like I said, this shouldn't be a distraction and tonight is very important! Get ready everyone, we'll be leaving in half an hour." Everybody cheered and began talking among themselves in mumbles. "Kallen, you'll be fine. I promise this won't last for long."

"I understand… Zero." The man behind the mask patted her shoulder in small comfort before he exited the stage and went to his quarters. As she stood all by her lonesome listening to the men wondering how hot of a woman Zero became or if he'll ever show himself as a woman, Kallen felt like she didn't belong. Not in this temporary body at least. "Too bad this isn't a bad nightmare."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Kallen." A soft voice came from behind and she quickly turned to see Nagisa. "I know... Easier said than done, but even it feels like an eternity, it won't last forever."

"Thanks Nagisa." Kallen gave the older woman a slight nod, watching her leave before doing the same in going to her station where her Guren was at— repaired beyond the damages Suzaku caused the day before. "Will I even be able to control it?"

"Kallen, I'm curious." She turned around and faced the no-good Tamaki who had mockery written all over. "I want to know just how much stronger of a man you are."

"Does it matter?" Her lips quirked into a smirk. "I'll still kick your ass like I always do. Nothing's changed about me, remember?" Kallen chuckled, reaching over and wrapping an arm around Tamaki to hold him in a headlock. "Girl or boy, you're still weaker than me Tamaki." She said smiling, rubbing her knuckles on his head roughly.

"Kallen stop!" Tamaki cried. "I won't hesitate to hit you, you're a dude now."

"Haha, you're such a baby." Kallen continued roughhousing him. "You talk all that noise and you still can't do anything. Don't know why I allowed you to get under my skin in the first place."

"Okay! Get off Kallen, your muscles are going to kill me." Tamaki frantically patted her arms desperately, wanting nothing more than to get out of this hold she has him under.

Walking up to the scene of his two friends horsing around, a gentle smile crossed Ohgi's lips. At first he was worried that Kallen wouldn't be able to find her place among them again as a man, but it appears that she's doing just fine. Everybody else are honestly weirded out a bit and are just like him— confused and not quite understanding why. But as long as Kallen is feeling welcomed, this problem of her's shouldn't be too hard on her. "Kallen." he called and she stopped, pulling away from the hopeless man as he started choking, gasping for air. "If you want, you can borrow some of my clothes for a while until this uh.." he traced her lean-muscular figure up and down— impressed of her body, "until this problem is solved. I mean unless you like wearing small clothes and stretching it out." Ohgi joked and Tamaki chuckled, mumbling under his breath.

"Thanks Ohgi." She smiled. "That'll be great."

"After this, you and I are going to spar." Tamaki challenged, clenching his fists and felxing what little muscles he had.

Rolling her eyes, Kallen lowly chuckled. "Alright, it's your loss."

 **#**

"What's taking Zero so long?" Kallen gripped the controls harder, looking to her side where the rest of her comrades fought in battle with the Britannian army while she waits on standby. "Doesn't he trust me anymore?" Starting to feel self-conscious that maybe Zero doesn't trust her in combat because of her physical change, she failed to notice the white and gold Knightmare frame fastly approaching her from the side until it was right in front of her. "What the—?!" Quickly moving she dodge a shot from the Lancelot's rifle and stopped his sword with an arm. "Suzaku!"

Surprised to hear a deep voice coming from the Guren, "K-Kallen?" he said confusingly then pulled back from her but still on guard. _'Did the same thing happen to her?'_ Suzaku grit his teeth knowing full well how complicated this problem is. "Kallen, did something happen to you too? Is your gender—"

"Yes! But just because you and I are changed doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." She sternly said gripping her controls firmer ready to attack. "Don't you dare hold back, I won't hesitate to hit you just because you're a girl."

Suzaku chuckled then looked at the sleeves of his uniform that loosely hung on him. "Trust me… I wasn't going to." He raised his sword towards the Guren— a thought piquing his curiosity of what the fierce Kallen Kozuki looked like as a male. Is she curious about how he looked as a girl? "This couldn't be anymore strange."

"Stop stalling Suzaku!" Kallen shouted charging towards the Lancelot at top speed with excitement coursing through her veins. "You're going down!"

"Bring it Kallen!"

 **#**

With the battle coming to a draw, Zero ordered a retreat once he knew for certain that the Britannian army wouldn't be able to fight back, although they too were in no condition to overpower the opposing side. The mission wasn't a complete failure, but it wasn't something worth celebrating since they didn't get everything they were hoping to retrieve during this battle.

"Dammit." Kallen hissed as she wrapped a bandage around her arm. "I shouldn't have provoked him that much." She said cutting the wrap then looked over to her other arm, seeing how badly bruised it is from the fight she had with Suzaku earlier. It appears that maybe his Lancelot didn't reject him as much as her Guren had. Even though she was still able to control it and could use most of its abilities, there was a disconnection between her and the machine. It felt almost foreign to be inside controlling it— perhaps that's why Zero had her on standby most of the fight. "At least Suzaku didn't hold back."

Putting away the medical kit, Kallen exited the bathroom and—

"Dang Kallen—" One of the few Black Knight members that was passing by called, whistling at her. "Wish I had a chiseled body like that."

"Shut up!" Kallen quickly wrapped her arms around her bare torso, forgotten that she'd taken her shirt off in the bathroom to look at her wounds. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" A crimson blush dusted her cheeks as the men continued to stare.

"Not really." One of the other men answered. "Hey, how about you come and hit the gym with us. I'm curious to see how much you can bench press." He gave her a teasing wink— still weird to see her as a tall and muscular man, but still act like her usual self.

"No, now leave me alone." Kallen wrapped her arms around herself tighter, despite having a male body and not a female's.

"Kallen, where's your shirt?" Zero asked coming from around the corner.

"It's in the bathroom." She looked at him, nodding her head in the direction of the bathroom she came out from earlier. "I accidently left it in there."

"Well, after you're done here… come meet me in my room. There's something we have to discuss." He glanced over to the group of men before walking away without another word.

"Ohhh, you have to tell us if Zero is a hot chick!"

"Yes, please Kallen! Do you think he'll show us what he looks like?"

"If this is permanent then yes, maybe one day."

"I bet he's freaking hot— his voice is sexy as a woman. It was almost distracting during battle."

"Agree, I would date Zero if I could."

"Uhh, I don't know. He might be meaner as a chick."

"What, what are you saying? He'll probably be like Kallen, but nicer."

"That's a good point."

Shaking her head, Kallen face palmed herself at the ridiculous men boasting on and on about their leader as a woman and their ridiculous conclusion. Boys will be boys, they're looking for anything worth entertaining. Well, at least these guys are. "Well I'm going, have fun with your wild imaginations."

"Wait! You're gonna tell us if he's a hot chick right?"

"If you hadn't harassed me earlier, then maybe I would have." She lied rolling her eyes then went to get her shirt and put it on. "I'll see you guys later." Waving them a goodbye as they continued shouting out their pleas, she chuckled— the Black Knights are definitely something else.

Maybe this change isn't so bad after all… she can definitely humiliate her comrades with her new strength.

 **#**

Sitting on one of the couches in his room, Kallen took the time to admire how neat and clean the place is without C.C. being around to mess it up. Pulling away from the thought when Lelouch came from his room removing his mask, a pretty blush painted her cheeks at the unbelievable sight. If she thought Lelouch looked cute as a male… as a female… he's freaking beautiful, a little too beautiful as a matter of fact. For the most part he looked like his original self, except naturally his body is more feminine. Lelouch's pretty amethyst eyes had a softer look to it and his usual scowl made him look adorable.

"Wow." She blushed even more when he took a seat across from her, giving her a closer look. "You hadn't changed much."

"Actually I changed a lot." Lelouch answered, removing his cape and tossing it to the side. "When I woke up, my hair was longer and I had… other things." He lightly blushed, clearing his throat not a second later to erase the awkward tension. "I'm still under suspicion so I have to return to school soon."

"As a girl?"

"I have no other choice." Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the couch. "That's why I had C.C. cut my hair and taught me how to bind my chest so I can look as normal as I can without rousing any more suspicion than I'm already under."

"Where is C.C. anyways?"

"I don't know honestly. I haven't be able to make contact with her." He replied almost sadly. Sure they've gone their own ways before for a while, but right now he needs her now more than ever. It's only been one day and it feels like he's been a girl for almost a century. This is complete torture… what did he do to that Geass user anyways? Just another unnecessary foe on his list.

"So… why have you called me here?" Kallen asked, starting to feel a little jealous the longer she looked at Lelouch. First time being a girl and he didn't have to try to look as pretty as he does. Meanwhile she's also upset that her change isn't quite as subtle as Lelouch's, that she's too muscular for her own good. Not a trace of her feminine side is left to be seen.

How annoying.

"Before C.C. left… she and I had a talk about a few things."

"Okay?"

"One of those things… were about cramps." Lelouch looked away with a small blush, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "I've been cramping and I think I'm about to start—"

"Haha… you're kidding right?" Kallen desperately searched though Lelouch's eyes hoping that he's just playing with her, but his eyes swam in all seriousness. "Really? Our bodies can do that? We can go through what the opposite goes through?"

"Trust me, I rather not go through this either."

"Great… first I wake up as a guy, had to stand in front of the entire Black Knights as one, be teased all day long, get beaten up by Suzaku, and now I have to help you with PMS and other stuff?" Kallen chuckled shaking her head in disbelief. "Honestly… can my day get any worse?"

"At least you're not alone going though this… not like Suzaku at least." Lelouch concluded then walked towards the bathroom with the Guren pilot following close behind.

"Yeah… I wonder how he's been handling things."

 **#**

"You fought really well Suzaku!" Lloyd cheered, walking up the the Lancelot pilot and gave him a hug. "I was worried that the Lancelot wouldn't be able to function correctly with you being a girl and all, but that's not the case."

"That's sexist Lloyd." Cecile pouted, pulling out a box of Ashford uniforms.

"No, no that's what I meant." He hovered over her shoulder nosily. "What are you doing?"

"Suzaku said he wants to go back to school." She smiled and looked up at the young soldier with a warm smile. "You still want to go back right?"

"Yes." He sheepishly answered. "All my clothes are a little loose, so I need to get a small school uniform."

"Wait!" The insane scientist cried. "You can't go back to school as a woman. People will notice your tatas!" Lloyd waved his hands at Suzaku's chest frantically.

"They're not even that big, it shouldn't be hard to hide." Suzaku chuckled. "Right Cecile?" Catching the small school uniform she tossed, she nodded her head in agreement as a giggle passed her lips. "My change isn't that serious, I doubt anybody will notice right away that I'm a girl… I should consider myself lucky that the change wasn't completely drastic."

"You look pretty as a girl." Cecile complimented and Suzaku thanked her happily.

"Yeah, pretty… but that doesn't help him. We don't even know what caused this or how to reverse it back. I doubt Sir Kururugi would like to stay a woman forever."

Releasing an annoyed sigh, "I understand, but that doesn't mean he has to be cooped up either. He has a duty to fulfill. He's important right now."

As the two unlikely scientist began to go at it once more about his situation, Suzaku stepped into a nearby room to change and thought about the events that lead up to this moment. With what little he knows about the strange power, without a doubt he believes he's under someone's Geass effect again. Everything that day is still a little hazy. One moment he's fighting Kallen and the next he sees Zero running for dear life yelling at Kallen to 'get out'. He remembers seeing C.C. at a distant before suddenly falling asleep. When he woke up the next morning, Lloyd wore a devious smirk while Cecile looked at him hopelessly with a small blush. Of course he fretted about becoming a woman, but surprisingly enough after a couple of hours… it didn't bother him. Maybe because his appearances hardly changed and after tonight— he's almost positive that this will be reversed soon. If Kallen was affected then most likely Zero too… and he doubts they'll both want to stay like that for long.

"So how's it going?" Cecile asked from the door.

Coming out a moment later, "It fits really good. How do I look?" he posed for her, spinning around slowly so they could get a better look.

"You look—"

Cecile started but was cut off by Lloyd.

"Good, now how about we do something else." A mischievous grin crossed his lips as he threw an around Suzaku and pulled him closer. "Have you ever worn women's clothing before?" Suzaku opened his mouth to answer— "Excellent! How about you try on some of Cecile's clothes… this should be a fun experience for all of us."

"What?!"

"No!" Suzaku pulled away waving his hands as a blush crossed his cheeks. "I can't wear Cecile's clothes. I think crossing dressing once is good enough."

"You crossed dressed before?" Lloyd chuckled and pulled Suzaku in again.

Sheepishly smiling, "Yeah, one time… Milly had the entire student council cross dress. She always had us wear crazy costumes, but that was the first time we had to swap genders."

"Great then you should be used to it."

"Wait I never said that I wanted—"

"Don't think about it." Cecile smiled then tugged on Suzaku's hand in the direction of her room. "This is a golden opportunity… I have all sorts of things for you to try on."

"Wait, who's side are you on?" Suzaku whined. "I thought you were against this?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I was, but then I realized that this will be a great way for you to wind down. You've been stressing a lot and with this new change… we might as well make the most of it." Looking back at Suzaku with a gentle smile, "Don't worry, I won't make you do crazy things. This is supposed to be fun." She reassured and continued pulling onto his hand. "Right Lloyd?"

"Right!"

Letting himself be pulled, a warm smile crossed Suzaku's lips. Even though he's still against the crazy idea… if it will help him and at least relax him a little with a fun time and laughters, then who is he to say no. At least they somewhat asked unlike Milly.

This should be interesting.

* * *

 **AN:** I know it's not much, but I hope it's somewhat acceptable. Sorry if you were expecting more… Hopefully the next chapter will be a whole lot better and longer. Thank you so much for reading whether you liked this chapter or not. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)

Thank you for the new favorites and followers!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **Danleid** and **Shiranai Atsune**. I appreciated the feedback.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	4. Suzaku 2 0

**AN:** Welcome back for another chapter! I wanted to update this about 1-2 weeks ago, but I was very busy and didn't really have the time to write. Anyways, this is Suzaku's POV… I hope you enjoy! XD

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Suzaku 2.0**

* * *

The loud, annoying buzz from the alarm clock roused the sleeping soldier from dreamland, and brought him back to reality. A low, irritable groan escaped past his lips as he shuffled between the sheets and blindly reached for the button on the device that'll bring him silence. Basking in the peaceful quiet for a minute, Suzaku squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath as he reluctantly brought a hand to his chest to confirm his reality. _Yup, still very much a girl._ A pink blush dusted his cheeks as he began to feel nervous and extremely perverted groping himself, despite it techinally being his own body.

Deciding that touching his newfound breasts were good enough, and not wanting to explore the rest of his feminine assets, he slipped out of bed in a shirt that now fit him like a dress and boxers that hanged on him almost loosely. _Hopefully this problem fixes soon so he doesn't have to change his whole wardrobe._ Making his way to the bathroom, Suzaku did his usual morning routine and worked trying to make himself look as masculine as possible—though after 20mins, his efforts were pretty much futile.

No matter which way he dressed his hair or how hard he tried making his voice as low as possible to at least keep the attention away from his feminine features, he still looked like a woman. Matter of fact, more like a fraternal twin sister he never had.

 _Great. Just great._

"What am I supposed to do?" Suzaku mumbled as he stepped out of the bathroom then took out the large cardboard box that held the smaller-sized Ashford male uniforms. Opening it, he held one of the black and gold jackets in his hands and sighed, "I can't get cold feet now. Not after all the trouble Cecile went through to get me a smaller size."

 _Is it a good idea to go back impersonating his male counterpart?_ Keeping an eye on the amnesic Lelouch is important, but he can't work properly if he's constantly hounded with questions and most likely teased by his peers. But then again, none of that would really matter if his hypothesis is true. If Zero was affected just as him, then when he sees Lelouch, he'll be—

"Ooohhh, Suzaku!" Lloyd sang cheerily from outside his bedroom door. "I have a special gift for you, so open up and let me in, little piggy." Suzaku rolled his eyes and set down the jacket before opening his door for the enthusiastic scientist who carried a medium sized box with files on top and set it on his bed. "Ah, I see you haven't dressed. Embarrassed to strut yourself as a woman?"

"Honestly, Lloyd. Sometimes I question the things that come out of your mouth."

"So, did my parents, but they learned to get over it. Now back to you, my sweet." Suzaku's face scrunched in disgust and Lloyd chucked. "I'm playing, just trying to help. Cecile and I are doing our best to make this situation of yours comfortable."

"I appreciate it, but don't call me 'sweet' again… it's weird."

"Fine." The lavender-haired man stepped closer to the soldier for inspection. Suzaku sucked in a breath under the strangely intimidating eyes of his companion. He could see his irises trace his features as he tapped a finger on his chin and push his glasses higher onto his face. "Sir Kururugi, have you noticed anything different?"

"Different?"

"Yes, as in a higher voice, change in your emotions, newer developments, anything different from yesterday?"

"Uhh, n-not that I've noticed." Suzaku stuttered. "Why?"

"You look more... like a woman. Your face is a little softer and—" without warning, he touched Suzaku's waist and hips and Suzaku seized in surprise as the scientist continued inspecting him before he finally moved to cup his cheeks and pinched it playfully, stretching his cheeks. "It seems as if your masculinity is less apparent today. Day 2 and you're still changing."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Your cheeks are a bit more rounded, eyes gentler, lips still the same and…" a sly smirk crossed Lloyd's lips when he eyed Suzaku's chest. "How are the girls? Have you noticed anyth— OWW!"

Suzaku swatted the scientist across the head then shoved him away. "Geez, Lloyd. I knew you were weird, but I didn't think you were a pervert."

"I'm not! I needed to know what else changed, nothing more." he moaned in pain and rubbed the throbbing side of his head where he was hit. "As if I would hit on you. Sorry, but you're not my type, Sir Kururugi."

Suzaku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, well, what do you want? I have to get ready for school."

"Right! After last night's fashion show that you graciously put on for us." Lloyd smirked and a warm blush dusted Suzaku's cheeks, recalling the embarrassing memories. "I talked it over with Cecile and we decided it's best if you lay low for a while. We know nothing about what happened to you nor do we know what kind of effect it'll have on you in the long run."

"Wait! Wha—"

"Sir Kururugi, this kept me up all night and it turns out I was right. You've changed slightly, yes. But what will happen to you emotionally? Will your personality, thoughts, ideals, and skills change the longer you're like this? We can't—"

"But what about Zero? There are things I have to do."

"Is that what you're really worried about?" Suzaku nodded 'yes' and Lloyd sighed, shaking his head. "You'll still do your assignment, but you'll have to approach him differently— As someone else."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

A mischievous grin plastered onto Lloyd's lips, making Suzaku feel terribly uneasy. The man reached inside his white coat and pulled out switchblade, flashing it for a second before slitting the center tape then opened it to reveal its contents. Suzaku stepped closer to see and his face dropped, paling instantly while Lloyd's smile widened _. Oh yeah, he's going to have fun taking advantage of his condition._

"Lloyd… you've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Not this time." He snickered, patting the young brunette on the shoulder as he dug though the box with an unglued expression. "As of today, until further notice at least, you're no longer Suzaku Kururugi. Instead, you are Sakura. Ashford's new student."

"Sakura?! New student?! What the—Lloyd, you just can't do what you please whenever you want. You didn't even ask for my permission."

"I know, I know, but hear me out. I lied about me and Cecile coming to a decision. We've been given orders to keep you under close surveillance and record your changes. The others in the Knights of the Round cannot know or get a whiff of something being wrong, so to their knowledge, you're being 'deployed' to the Chinese Federation on a solo mission. And don't worry, you'll be excused from school as well. Military duty."

"I-I don't." Suzaku frowned _. This is all too much_. Again, effected by Geass and he has no control over himself. "Who gave you these orders in the first place? Who else knows?"

"Sorry, I cannot say. They're in a higher position than the both of us."

"Not trying to be that person, but I can't even be me then why bother going to school as someone else? Can't I just stay indoors until we figure this out?"

"Nope. You have duties to fulfill." Lloyd smiled then ruffled Suzaku's hair. "So, get dressed and I'll explain the rest later. Today is your first day of school, and I don't want you to be late!" he slurred as he headed towards the bedroom door. "Call me back in after you're done changing. We have a lot to discuss."

Once the door clicked shut upon Lloyd's exit, Suzaku stood by for moment, lost in thought, wondering why is he always the one who must go through such trivial. Here he believed he was able to go about his normal life as a woman, but of course he's wrong.

Picking up the school uniform, he studied it for a while when suddenly—his heart ached at the thought of _her_. The beautiful woman who captured him, whom he lost way too early.

Sadly smiling, he chuckled, "If only you were here. I bet you'd love to see me now, Euphy."

 **. . . .**

"Okay, just remember to lay low but also do your job at the same time. It's important, but please don't feel discouraged. OH! If you experience anymore changes, please, feel free to alert me anytime. Even if you're eating lunch or in the bath— you know, scratch that. Just remember—"

"Alright! Alright!" Suzaku interrupted. "We've already discussed this. Can I go now?"

Cecile put a hand over her mouth, choking back a whimper whilst fighting the tears that threatened to fall— clearly feeling overwhelmed for Suzaku's first day of school. "Oh, gosh. Lloyd, are you sure we should let him go?" she said, pulling the teenager in for a hug. "Suzaku, this is a really big deal."

"Uhhh…." Suzaku kept his hands raised in the air, doing his best to not touch his co-worker as she nearly squeezed him to death. "Cecile?"

Lloyd shook his head and sang, "C'mon, Cecile. _Sakura_ is going to be late on her first day of school. She has a new student orientation to attend." Pulling her off the young soldier, Suzaku released a relieved sigh and Cecile apologized.

"Y'know, how come you guys weren't that encouraging or sad to leave me on my first day of school as Suzaku?"

"Because I didn't have to put the time or effort transforming you into a beautiful girl." Cecile answered then took a step back to admire her masterpiece. _Suzaku sure does look good in a skirt._

"And let's be honest here. There's nothing remotely interesting or special about Suzaku Kururugi." Lloyd bluntly added and Suzaku frowned. Taken aback by his rude comment, Cecile, without hesitation, slapped him across the head with her binder. "Ow, crazy woman! That really hurt."

"Good! That was a rude thing to say, Lloyd."

"What I meant was, nothing interesting was happening at the time when Suzaku first enrolled into Ashford."

As the two scientists continued bickering for a little longer, Suzaku suddenly felt self-conscious when he realized that the students passing by were staring at them. Some mumbled under their breaths in confusion of the strangely dressed adults, wondering why the higher ups are on campus ground. And others were from the guys. Some just took glances while others scanned his and Cecile's body shamelessly, lewd thoughts clearly written on their faces and whistles blowing past their lips in a cat-call.

 _Disgusting. Is this what some girls go through on a daily?_

"Alright, well…" Suzaku started, his sweet and much softer voice cutting off the two co-workers argument. "I better head inside. I want to get this day over with." Picking up his school bag and throwing it over his shoulder, he waved passing the two adults a smile and took off, shouting back to them, "See you later."

"Have fun! And just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean you can be a pervert!" Lloyd shouted, earning a few confused looks from the few surrounding teenagers. As they watched _her_ jog in the direction of the school's entrance, Lloyd turned to his assistant and asked, "Is this what it feels like to be a parent? To be this anxious on their kid's first day?"

"Haha, I'm sure when they're much smaller… Why? Are you nervous for Suzaku?"

"Aren't you?"

Cecile shrugged her shoulders.

The man clicked his tongue by her lack of concern, "For goodness sake, he could reverse back into a male anytime. We have no idea how to handle his problem. If you ask me, I'm not sure if sending him back to school is a good idea. Sure, he can be Sakura for today and the day after, but what if he never changes back. He has a duty as a soldier. We can't keep him a secret forever."

"Look, I'm worried too, but you know better than I than to question orders from the Emperor. Though, I wonder how he found out in the first place. We haven't told anybody."

"Besides Zero, nothing really happens under his nose without him knowing. We're just gonna have to go with it for a while." Pushing the frame of his glasses higher, Lloyd chuckled then lightly tapped the top of Cecile's head with the manila folder of Suzaku's personal information and experimental data. "How about we take a bite? Sending our kid off to school is very tiring if you ask me."

With a strained smile, Cecile giggled then caught the tall man by surprise when she pinched his arm, making him cry in pain, "You're not pulling that number on me again. C'mon, we have work to do."

Pulling back from her grip, he watched her walk away then followed staying a couple feet behind her, rubbing his sore arm. "Damn. All you have to say was no."

 **. . . .**

Never, at least not to this degree, has he felt more intimidated or anxious in his life. For the first time since becoming an Honorary Britannian, he's afraid of being himself. Sure, he was bullied in the beginning for being an, _'Eleven'_ , but he was used to the verbal abuse. But the fear he's dreading now, this is a different kind of fear. Walking down the halls of Ashford couldn't be more suffocating. Every glance or comment that were sent his way made him panic. _What if they knew he wasn't really a girl, but Suzaku Kururugi? What if he blows his cover and everybody makes fun of him?_

Why is this hardest thing he's ever done?

Firmly gripping the straps of his bag, Suzaku grimaced when he felt a few eyes stare at him. Doing his best to ignore the unwanted attention as he made his way to the main office, he held his head high above all else while keeping his mind on the mission— keeping an eye on Lelouch.

Pausing in front of the main office, Suzaku peeked inside to see the faculty working; alternating between typing behind computer screens, waltzing around printing pages or assisting other students. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he stepped inside slowly until he approached the front desk.

"Umm, excuse me? I'm a new student here and I—" he quickly glanced over to the blue-haired teen who vividly spoke with one of the staff members. "I'm here for my student orientation? I was told I would be shown around." Suzaku said softly, pretending to be shy and timid.

"Ah, you must be Miss Nakamura, Sakura. Yes?"

Really, Lloyd?

"Yes, ma'am."

Typing a few things in fast speed on her keyboard, she mumbled to herself saying how his/her paperwork just came in this morning. She then rose from her seat, patting down her dark-blue pencil skirt and straightened her white blouse before stepping from behind the desk and in front of him with a large smile spread across her pretty face.

"Welcome to Ashford Academy, Sakura. I hope you'll have a fun, optimistic and memorable time here." she held out her hand and Suzaku did the same, exchanging a shake.

"It's a pleasure to be here."

"Now, if you would give me a minute. I'll grab the one who'll be showing you around today. He's a member of the Student Council and we trust he won't lead you astray."

Before Suzaku could mutter out another word, she left his side to grab the familiar blue-haired teen who was still talking, probably telling a funny story to the staff member since his hands were waving in the air ridiculously. Suzaku smiled. _That guy is such a ball of energy_. He waited a few more seconds before the woman finally came back with the teenage boy.

"I would like to meet our new student today; her name is Sakura."

"Mademoiselle, tis a pleasure to meet you. My name is, Rivalz Cardemonde." He finished then bowed deeply. Taken aback by Rivalz sudden gesture, Suzaku felt his cheeks surprisingly heat in a blush.

 _What the heck?_

"I-I uh, Hi... my name is Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"My, you have a very lovely voice. I guess it's only natural for a pretty girl like you."

Suzaku's heart fluttered against his chest, his cheeks pinked deeper and he could feel a giddy sensation throughout his body. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't flattered, but— Why him? Doesn't he like Milly?

"Okay, Rivalz. Stop fooling around, I need you to show her, her classes." The woman handed Suzaku a copy of _her_ schedule along with a few other papers.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make her feel welcomed."

A strange feeling of disappointment hit him like a brick. So, he was just saying those things? He didn't mean it?

"Alright, so what is your first class, Sakura?" Rivalz asked.

"Oh, uhh… Advanced Biology."

"Nice! C'mon, I'll show you all the cool places to be and then your classes. I have a feeling you're going to fit in really well here." The blue-haired teen playfully nudged _Sakura_ on the shoulder and _she_ giggled. The eager teen then took off in a direction and Suzaku couldn't help but smile.

Sure, he knows his way around the school, but for some reason, taking a tour with Rivalz seemed much better.

 **. . . .**

After an hour of being shown around the campus, clubs, 'cool hideouts', his classroom and listening to Rivalz blabber on and on about his experiences so far with his Student Council friends, Suzaku saw it as an opportunity and asked to visit the Student Council room. Mainly because he wanted to catch a glimpse of his long-time friend. If he's wrong, then it'll help him ease the stress of thinking that Lelouch is Zero again.

When they arrived at the door of the Student Council room, Rivalz turned to _Sakura_ and told her to just be herself and let him do the talking. Giving her a wink, he pushed open the doors alerting everyone in the room and hollered, "Hey, everybody! I brought a new friend today and she's a little cutie." He marched inside the room with Suzaku following close behind tensely, wondering if they could see past his disguise since they know him so well.

With no time to register, a tall woman with blonde hair and a cheeky grin appeared in front of him. Milly, the one and only. "Ah, no kidding. She is a little cutie." She giggled and the rest of the following members in the room stood from the large table and walked over, though he felt a bit disappointed. Well, more like alert.

Lelouch is nowhere to be seen.

 _Strike one._

"Sorry they let a little creep like Rivalz show you around. I hope he didn't scare you."

"Hey, Madam President! That's not nice!" the said man cried, and the older teen just giggled.

"Hi, my name is Milly Ashford. I'm the Student Council President here."

"Nice to meet you, Milly."

"And my name is Shirley!" The bubbly woman cheered and Suzaku just smiled. _She's friendly as always_. "Sorry about the lack of members. There are more of us I swear."

"Oh, and who are the other members?" Suzaku asked playing dumb.

"Well," Milly started, "Our Vice President is, Lelouch. He's more or less the Prince at this school… All the girls love him, right Shirley?" A crimson blush painted the orange-haired beauty's face and she let out a loud huff, telling her to leave her alone. "If you ever meet him, I say try not to fall in love with him. He's a bit… well, let's just say he acts too cool to be in a relationship. He's all about himself."

"He's probably Asexual." Rivalz mumbled and everybody laughed.

Glancing around the room, Suzaku asked trying not to sound suspicious, "So, is all the love and affection he receives from girls the reason why he's absent?"

"Sadly, Lulu is out sick today. His brother Rolo stayed home to take care of him. He's also a member of the Student Council."

"Gotcha…" Suzaku took a mental note to make sure he visits the 'sick' Lelouch today. "So, is that it? Are there any other memb—"

"Yes! We have one active member left named, Suzaku. But like our last two members, Kallen and Nina, he's usually gone… too busy saving the world from itself. That man comes and goes like the wind." A downcast frown appeared on all their faces simultaneously. He would like to tell them everything is alright and one day he'll come back, and things will go back to the way they used to be—but even he knows that isn't remotely the truth. Just a bunch of empty words to soothe their conscious of their fighting friends.

After all, he knows the pain they're feeling. Knows it all too well.

"I'm sure… everything will be fine." Sakura's voice cut through the silence and smiles appeared on the three members faces. "One day, this war will end, and everybody will be together again."

"Do you know someone that's fighting in the war?" Shirley asked.

"Yes… and sadly… it's too many… too many people close to me."

Have gained so much, but loss more than enough.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But if you ever need any support, you can always come here. We're always in search for a new friend, someone to make them feel cherished and at home." Shirley said as she approached the brunette with a heart-warming smile and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "And when the day comes where you'll meet our other members, I'm sure they'll feel the same way."

Suzaku studied the faces of Milly and Rivalz before turning back to Shirley and gave her a hopeful nod. They all cheered and pulled her deeper inside the Council room, so they could show her all their costumes, plans and anything and everything to make her feel as if she belonged. Memories of his first time at Ashfrod raked though Suzaku's mind. Even though he was being bullied and Shirley was a bit hesitant around him because he was an 'eleven', he wouldn't change it a bit. He loves his friends, loves them all and holds them dear in his heart.

Even though they don't know it's him right now.

And if it weren't for his reunion with Lelouch, despite the betrayals they've done to each other, he probably wouldn't be this happy. But then again… He also wouldn't be this miserable.

Lelouch…

 **. . . .**

"How many times do I have to tell you?! You can't put jelly inside of a rice ball, it's disgusting! Absolutely horrific. The taste is terrible and one day you're going end up killing me with these surprised flavors!"

"Suzaku doesn't have any problems with my food! He likes them… not once have I heard him whine or complain like a little baby, Lloyd!" Cecile strictly shouted and nearly slammed down the plate of freshly made rice balls—her feelings wounded by her companion's harsh words.

"Our Knightmare pilot doesn't say anything because he's afraid of you poisoning him. Plus…" Lloyd stood from his seat, and stepped closer to the young woman, entering her personal space as he towered over her in amazing height. "He's too kind to say anything rude. You know how he can be."

"You know what, Lloyd. Sometimes I wonder why I bother sticking around you when I can find a better job elsewhere."

"You know what, Cecile. Sometimes I wonder if you even have taste buds to eat such an awful, foul—"

"I'm back!"

Hearing the familiar female's voice that now belongs to the Knight of Seven, Lloyd and Cecile pulled apart and all traces of their meaningless bickering ceased as thrilled smiles worn their lips. Desperately wanting to know how their precious liitle Sakura's day was, the two adults exchanged grins and ran to meet Suzaku in the middle of the Knightmare hangar.

"How was your day, did you make any new friends?" Cecile asked enthusiastically.

"It was fine. Sort of a pain to start over in whole new classes that I didn't have originally." Suzaku answered sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"We have to keep that brain of yours challenged. We can't have you slacking if you took the same classes as Suzaku."

"But I am—"

"No, in this body you're Sakura." Lloyd ruffled the teen's hair and Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, what were you two arguing about? Sounded pretty intense."

"Oh, nothing new. Just Lloyd not understanding the real taste of food." Cecile clasped her hands together in delight and her counterpart's eyes widened and mouth gaped in disbelief, ready to retort, but he decided to go against it. "Lloyd's lucky we're friends. Otherwise, I don't think he'll ever find a better assistant than me to handle all his shenanigans."

"Ehh, that may be true." Lloyd chuckled and patted the woman on the head affectionately. Something he doesn't do quite often. "Everybody else would be such a bore." The two laughed and he looked back to Suzaku. "So, have anything to report for your observation?"

A faint blush crossed Suzaku's cheeks and his heart for a moment raced. He can't believe he's going to say this… really can't and it makes him even more worried that he doesn't know how long he'll stay like this before he completely loses touch with his original self. Heck, it's only day two and things are just about to change for a drastic measure. "I, I-uhh… I do have a tiny problem."

"Okay, spit it out."

Suzaku nervously fiddled with his fingers and shifted in his place. His unusual behavior definitely didn't go unnoticed by Lloyd and Cecile, but they waited patiently. It's better to hear it from him than to make false assumptions.

"I think… I'm developing feelings for… you know…" Suzaku tore his gaze away from Lloyd and Cecile and stared a hole into his feet instead. "I'm swayed by the same sex."

"Same sex as in girls? Or same sex as in…" Lloyd let the implication hang heavily in the air and Suzaku nodded. Both the scientists' eyes widened in shock, a little surprised but somewhat expected it. "And why do you think you've—"

"Because! I was blushing around one of my friends and at one point thought he was really sweet and would date him if I was a girl. And! When I thought about my best friend Leouch, I found myself blushing even more and thinking how extremely attractive he is!" A crimson blush found it's way on Suzaku's cheeks. Earlier, after he finished with his old friends and had lunch with them, he wanted to go check on Lelouch but that was when his mind began trailing in all the wrong places. He was too embarrassed to go see him in person, so he decided to do it tomorrow.

It's crazy, he couldn't even accomplish one tiny little mission.

"Wow, well… that's definitely not good. I'm surprised your emotions changed so quickly in the matter of hours. This morning you were fine, but now…" stepping closer to the teen, he tilted his chin and stared Suzaku deep in the eyes. "What about me… do you feel nervous around me?"

Not even taking a second to think about it—

"Not in a million years."

"Ouch… need some ice for that burn?" Cecile laughed, and Lloyd's face fell—his ego wounded.

"No need to add salt to the wound, Cecile." He rolled his eyes then faced Suzaku again who wore a smug look. "It's a good thing I'm engaged to Milly and not you."

"As if you have any interests in humans beyond science."

Suzaku countered and the Lancelot's developer smirked.

"That you are right, my dear boy."

"I don't mean to interrupt your little powwow, but what are we going to do? If Suzaku keep changing like this then—"

"Let him change… He just became my new favorite guinea pig for the second time." A small chuckle fell past his lips and Suzaku looked at him impassively. "So, what else have you noticed because I see your body language has gone from tense to relaxed. Hmm, I wonder what else will change tomorrow."

"Heh, I guess we're gonna have to find out."

"Mhmm, indeed we will… Sir Kururugi."

* * *

 **AN:** So how was it? I wanted to have a chapter dedicated to each of their POV on their first day (second for Suzaku) switched. But now that we've seen everybody's, from here on out, all three will be featured together and hopefully it will be good. Now, I'll have to admit... it's been a couple or so years since I'd last sat down and watched Code Geass. So, I don't remember every single detail, especially in R2. And I can't remember who knows what exactly, etc. But I'll do my best. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! XD

 **Thank for the new favorites and followers!**

Thank you for reading and reviewing: **Funguy2015** , **CrysisWar1234** , **Shiranai Atsune** and **ObeliskX**. I appreciated the feedback!

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
